Technical Field
This invention relates generally to an image capturing system and more particularly to an aerial image capturing system.
State of the Art
Aerial photography is useful for many different purposes. For example, aerial photography is used for cartography, land-use planning, archaeology, movie production, environmental studies, surveillance, commercial advertising, conveyancing, artistic projects, and many other purposes. Conventionally, the cameras are mounted in fixed positions within an aircraft, such as a winged aircraft or helicopters. The camera is then operated by a person in order to obtain the photo or image needed. In some instances, the control of the aircraft and/or the camera may be controlled remotely.
These conventional cameras mounted in a fixed location on an aircraft have their limitations. For example, the cameras do not allow for imagery to extend beyond the ends of the aircraft because of the location of the cameras, the cameras are limited in the types of imagery they can take, such as limited to oblique photographs and vertical photographs, thereby not allowing the capture of spherical imagery.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved aerial image capturing system for use with aircraft.